Family Ties
by wrightersbloq
Summary: Couple of months after the giant war, and a new half-blood is found. Then things start getting interesting. Not really a good summery. Disclaimer: I own the plot and my OCs. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan. BOO spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

Hey guys. All I have to say is that this is my first fanfic, so be nice with the reviews. Thanks.

**PERCY**

Percy was not having a good day. First, he could barely get to sleep because of some crazy dreams he had. Second, when he finally did get some sleep, his best friend Grover had barged into his cabin, proclaiming that he had found the half-blood they were looking for. Third, almost immediately after he had left camp with Grover and Annabeth, they had been attacked by monsters. Fourth, they had to take a three hour detour to get into New York because their normal road was blocked off for repairs. Fifth, when they finally did get into New York, Grover told them that the half-blood they were looking for was on the other side of the city. Lastly, they had gone as far as central ark before Grover had told them that he had lost the half-blood's trail. He and Annabeth were now sitting on a bench in the middle of central park, yelling at Grover for getting them out of bed for nothing. Grover looked so ashamed that Percy almost felt bad for yelling at him. Then he remembered how tired and sleep deprived he was. There was nobody in the park, which was weird because it was a Sunday, and the park was always packed on Sunday. Percy was too tired to notice.

"Are you sure that there is a half-blood around here, Grover?" Percy asked his friend tiredly.

"Yes, I'm very certain I smelled a half-blood here a bit ago." Grover said in response. Annabeth sighed.

"Look, Grover there is no-"she stared to say, before a sword cut her off. Percy immediately jumped off the bench, and turned around. A boy was standing behind the bench, holding a sword across her neck. He looked about sixteen or seventeen, with black hair and tan skin. He was wearing black sweat pants and a blood red shirt. Over that, he was wearing an unbuttoned red and black jacket that hung loosely around him. The one thing that caught Percy's attention, however, was his eyes. They were a normal shade of blue, maybe with some green mixed in, but that wasn't what caught Percy's attention. What caught his attention was how experienced his eyes seemed, like he had seen more things in his life than he should of. He saw pain and sadness in there too, but he also saw power in them. Before Percy could dwell on his eyes any more, the guy spoke.

"So, you're the ones following me." He said. His voice sounded like an amused father that was chastising his son. The thought made Percy mad. He was ready to fight this guy just to wipe that smugness away, except he had Annabeth hostage. Apparently, the guy knew what Percy was thinking. He gave Percy a confident smirk. "Go ahead and try it dude, see how far you get." The guy gave an amused laugh, like this whole thing was one big game. Then, his expression turned serious. "Alright, down to business. What are you three? Cyclopes perhaps?" Then he looked down at Annabeth. "No, not Cyclopes." He said after seeing her face. "How about colossus?" Then, he looked at Percy and put the sword closer to Annabeth's throat. "Answer me, or she dies. What are you three?" Until that moment, Percy had been frozen in place, but when this guy asked his question, he unfroze.

"I'm Percy Jackson, that's Annabeth, and this is Grover" he said, pointing to Grover behind him. "Annabeth and I are half-bloods, and Grover's a satyr." Percy didn't want to tell him what they were, but he didn't feel like he had a choice. The guy looked like he was uncertain if they were telling the truth. Then Grover took off his shoes, revealing his goat hooves. The guy immediately removed his sword from Annabeth's throat and stepped away. Percy thought that they had gotten past all the danger, but then the guy looked straight at Percy with utter hatred. He jumped entirely over the bench and ran straight at Percy. Before Percy could even move to defend himself, the guy jumped again. He leaped straight over both Percy and Grover, and when both turned around they saw him land in front of a woman. She appeared to be in her late forties or so, with wrinkles and an elderly spark in her eyes. She didn't look so elderly, however, when she lunged at the guy, who easily sidestepped. Then he brought his sword down and the lady exploded into yellow dust, like all monsters did when they were killed. Then the guy looked back at Percy, Grover, and Annabeth, who had gotten up from the bench and went to stand beside Percy.

"Sorry about that." he said "Lamia has been chasing me for days now. I'm also sorry about that hostage thing a little bit ago. Monsters have been chasing me for a while now and I had to be sure I could trust you. You can call me A.J, by the way." Then he did a little bow. "How may I help you three today?" he asked.

"We would like to take you to a safe haven for demigods, called camp half-blood" Annabeth A spoke up, but she didn't sound happy. Immediately, A.J changed his attitude.

"Did you say camp half-blood?" he asked in a serious voice, and even though it was very unlikely that Percy heard right, he thought he heard a bit of hope in his voice as well. Even Annabeth seemed surprised by the change in A.J's attitude.

"Yeah, I did. Why?" she asked. A.J then put on a smile, but even Percy could tell it was fake.

"No reason" he said in a cheerful voice that was every bit as fake as his smile. "So, when do we leave?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So, what do you guys think. leave your thoughts in the reviews, but remember, this is my first fanfic, so please be considerate. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **hey everybody. here's another chapter for you.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNABETH<strong>

Annabeth really did not like this new demigod. It wasn't just because he had held a sword to her throat, though that was a big part of it. The real reason she didn't like him, however, was because he acted so confident and stuck-up. The way he carried himself, like he had nothing to fear at all by being with them, made her so mad. He just smiled and looked ahead without even the slightest care in the world, and Annabeth had to resist the urge to smack that confident expression from his face. After what seemed like hours, they finally made it back to camp half-blood, and the sun was starting to go down. Annabeth realized that they had been gone for the entire day. Then, a second later, she realized how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast after all. When they got to the top of half-blood hill, Grover sighed.

"You guys take him to Chiron; I have to go see Juniper." He said. Then he skipped away before Annabeth or Percy could protest. They just stood on top of half-blood hill for a moment, and then Annabeth decided that she should just get this over with. The less time she had to hang around A.J, the better.

"Come on; let's take you to meet Chiron." She said, and started walking down the hill. Percy and A.J fell in step beside her. When they got to the big house, they found Chiron on the porch. He looked at them as they approached. When he saw A.J, he smiled.

"It seems we have a new camper." Said Chiron. He held out his hand, and A.J shook it. He didn't seem fazed at all by the fact that Chiron was a centaur.

"Hello Chiron, my name is A.J" said A.J. "Are you the same Chiron from the stories?" he asked. Chiron's smile grew bigger.

"Why yes young hero, I am." He said, and suddenly A.J started shaking, like he had suddenly had an overdose of caffeine. Then, just as quickly, he stopped. He let go of Chiron's hand and looked around as if nothing had happened. Chiron looked like he wanted to comment, but he apparently thought better of it. Annabeth thought that after thousands of years training heroes to fight magical monsters, Chiron had seen weirder things that a slightly hyperactive kid. He looked at A.J for another moment, and then turned to Annabeth.

"You have made it just in time for dinner. Go join your cabins and get ready. I have some things I wish to talk about with A.J." Chiron's tone left no room for argument, not that Annabeth cared. She was happy to leave that arrogant demigod to Chiron. She nodded, turned toward her cabin, and walked away to get ready for dinner.

* * *

><p>By the time Annabeth sat down at her table, her stomach was growling so loudly, she was sure the demigods across the dining pavilion could hear her. She got her food, burnt some as an offering to the gods, and started wolfing down the rest. Dinner went on for a little bit, then Mr.D, Dionysus (their camp director) stood and Called for silence.<p>

"As torturous as it is for me to babysit all of you brats, the _generous _Zeus has found it necessary to drop another one of you into my care." He said. Then he sat back down. A.J stood up from where he was sitting at the front table, smiling that arrogant smile that annoyed Annabeth so much.

"Hey everyone. Name's A.J" he said. He turned around and whispered a question that Annabeth couldn't hear. When he faced them again, his face was deadly serious. "Where is Jason, son of Zeus?" he asked loudly. Everybody became absolutely still. Did this guy seriously just ask for Jason grace? How did he know Jason? Why did A.J want to know where he was? All these questions swirled around Annabeth's mind, but before she could get her thoughts under control, somebody in the back stood up.

"I'm Jason, but it's the son of Jupiter, not Zeus." Said Jason. "Why do you want me?" Before Jason could finish his question, A.J was holding his sword. It was then that Annabeth realize that she hadn't seen his sword since that incident in the park. She had just enough time to wonder where he kept it, before he lunged at Jason. She stood up and unsheathed her dagger. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Percy leap after A.J with riptide drawn. He was still too far away to help Jason. A.J crashed into him with enough force to send them both flying out of the dining hall. For some reason, Annabeth looked behind her. She saw a little girl sitting at the hearth were they burned offerings to the gods. Before Annabeth could focus on that however, a scream tore her vision back to the fight between A.J and Jason. Jason had lost his sword in the tumble, and he was desperately dodging A.J's strikes. Percy threw him a sword, his own sword, and he started using it to block. There was a sound almost like desperate screaming, and it took Annabeth a moment to realize that it was A.J screaming.

"Fight me, Jason." He shouted, and Annabeth could definitely hear a slight bit of desperation in his voice. "Fight me. FIGHT ME!" A.J lunged at Jason again, but this time Jason parried his sword. As A.J's sword was diverted, he spun around and knocked Jason down with a roundhouse kick, chuck Norris style. In a flash A.J had his sword to Jason's throat. Annabeth was sure that A.J would bring down the finishing blow, but instead, A.J started smoking. Then, his sword arm caught on fire, followed by the rest of his body. He looked at his body calmly, as if he was inspecting a new outfit, and when he spoke, Annabeth could hear the happiness in his voice.

"Thank-you" he said. "Thank-you so very much, son of Jupiter." Then, right in front of everybody, A.J collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you guys think. let me know in the reviews. If you guys think that there is something i could do better, please let me know. thanks.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Hey everybody, i'm back. So here is another chapter for you. enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>A.J<strong>

A.J was walking along a paved path. On each side of him, there was mist. He looked around; trying to take stock of his surroundings, but all he could see was mist. He kept walking until he came to a crossroads. In front of him, there was a doorway, but it was pitch black, so he couldn't see anything. On his left was another doorway, same with his right. Both were pitch black. He frowned. A crossroads isn't supposed to be black.

"What in the world?" he asked. Just then, a wind picked up and started swirling the mist around, like a giant cotton candy machine. Then, the mist darkened, until eventually he was looking at a silhouette of a person. He could feel power radiating from the figure.

_What you see before you is what you mortals call an impasse._ The voice sounded like coals being scraped against one another. A.J could tell it was coming from the figure in the mist, even though it sounded like it was coming from the mist itself._ You will reach the same outcome no matter what path you choose. Just know that when the time comes to lay claim to your family, I will await you atop the devil's mountain._ The way the voice spoke, it sounded as if it was reading A.J's obituary. Before he could think about how much he disliked that interpretation, a sharp pain erupted behind his temples. He fell to the floor; while images flashed through his mind faster then he could comprehend them. So many things were running through his head, he felt like it was going to explode. Through all of that, however, a certain line of words kept repeating over and over. It took him a second to make them out, and when he did, they made no sense at all: _Half-blood claimed by fire's hand._

* * *

><p>When A.J woke up, he was surrounded by faces. Percy, Annabeth, And Jason stood over him, Along with three other girls. One had frizzy red hair and freckles; another had eyes that couldn't seem to decide what color they were, going from green to blue to brown. The last one had choppy black hair and what looked like a tiara in her hair. Immediately, A.J leapt up and hugged Jason as hard as he could, muttering "thank-you" over and over. After about a minute he realized that he must have looked a little crazy, what with the death hugging of some guy that he just fought, so he let go of Jason and took a few steps back.<p>

"Sorry." He said. He looked around. The dining pavilion was empty, but other than that, everything was exactly the same as it was before he passed out. He was interrupted from his observing by a not-to-subtle cough. When A.J turned to look, he saw the girl with the tiara holding a bow with an arrow knocked in it, pointing straight at him.

"You have about thirty seconds to explain why you just tried to kill my brother." She said in a very threatening voice. Jason put his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Thalia, I'm sure this guy can give us a good explanation." He said, looking at A.J expectantly. A.J smiled.

"Yeah sure I can, just not someplace this public." He said. Everyone was quiet for a second, until Percy suggested that they have this conversation in his cabin. Nobody argued, so they all made their way to cabin three. When they got there, everybody arranged themselves in a half circle around A.J. When he saw that everybody was comfortable, A.J began.

"K, so firstly, my name's A.J.I have been an orphan practically since I was born. I never knew either of my parents. All my life I've been alone, without family or friends. Eventually, I got tired of being alone all the time. So, I went to see Nereus, the old man of the sea." When he said this, Percy tensed, but he didn't interrupt. "He told me to go to a place called camp half-blood and do battle with Jason, the son of Zeus. So, when Percy, Annabeth, and Grover found me in new York, I was already making my way to camp half blood." When A.J got done telling his story, everyone went silent. They were silent for so long in fact, that A.J began to feel uncomfortable.

"I still don't get it." Jason said finally. "Why did you need to fight me, and why me, of all people?" Then everyone was quiet again. This time A.J broke the silence.

"I really don't know Jason. I'm sorry." He said. "I have no idea why he told me to fight you, but I didn't want to take any chances. All I ever wanted was a family, and if fighting you would help me get one, then who was I to argue." When he was done, he could feel everyone staring at him, thinking about what to make of his story. Then, the redhead spoke up.

"It looks as though this guy got what he wanted after all." She said, looking around at everyone else. No body argued. A.J felt something that he had never felt before: accepted. Just like that, even after he nearly killed one of their own. Then the redhead looked back at him. "My name I Rachel by the way, and that's Piper." She said pointing at the girl with multi-colored eyes. She was sitting next to Jason and holding his hand. Hmm.

"We still have another question to answer." Annabeth said, snapping him out of his thought. Everybody looked at her strangely. "Where do we put you?" she asked. Then It seemed to dawn on everybody just what she was talking about. A.J didn't understand though.

"What do you mean?" he asked them. Percy looked at him with a smile on his face.

"Here at camp half-blood, you get sorted based on our godly parent." He told A.J. "So, unless you know your godly parent, we have no idea where to put you." Then it was A.J's turn to smile.

"Oh I know who my godly parent is." He said happily.

"Really? Who is it?" Annabeth asked. A.J looked at her with an amused smile.

"You're supposed to be quite smart, daughter of Athena. You should be able to figure it out." Annabeth looked stunned, and A.J couldn't help but start laughing. "Oh well, I guess I have to tell you. My Olympian parent is…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So, did you guys like that cliffhanger, mwahahahaha. What do you all think his Olympian parent will be? Leave your answer in the reviews. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Have you guys been dying of curiosity. Well, here is the answer. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>A.J<strong>

"My Olympian parent is…" A.J stared out at everyone's expectant faces. Everybody was looking eagerly at him to finish. "… Hestia, goddess of family and tender of the flame." The expectant air in the room turned to stunned silence. The look on everybody's face was so comical, A.J couldn't help but laugh. However, after about a minute of silence, his laughter fizzled out. Everybody was still staring at him, then all at once, they started talking.

"Hermes." Said Annabeth.

"Hermes." Said Percy.

"Hermes." Said Thalia.

"Hermes." Said Piper.

"Hermes." Said Jason.

"Meh." Said Rachel. Everyone looked at her. She looked around and started blushing. "I mean, Hermes." Then everybody focused their attention back to A.J, who looked quite shocked.

"Why do you all think I'm a Hermes kid?" he asked.

"Because Hermes is the trickster god, and well, that was some practical joke you just played." Said Percy. When everybody nodded, A.J knew that none of them believed him.

"Why is it so hard to believe that I'm the son of Hestia?" he asked.

"Hestia is a maiden goddess." Said Annabeth. "She can' have children." A.J looked at her… and busted out laughing. He laughed harder than he did a few minutes ago, and by the time he was done, he was rolling on the floor, crying his eyes out, with six people staring at him in confusion. When he finally calmed down enough to form a complete sentence he stood up and looked directly at Annabeth.

"Is that seriously the only reason why you don't believe me?" he asked. "You'll need to do _way_ better than that if you want to convince me."

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked.

"Let me answer your question with one of my own, daughter of Athena. What is your mother?" Annabeth looked quite irritated.

"A goddess." She said. A.J couldn't help but chuckle at her naivety.

"A _maiden_ goddess, Annabeth. Your mother is a maiden goddess." He said "If you can be alive despite that, why not me?" Annabeth was so shocked, she actually fell over. So did practically everyone else, except Rachel. She was doodling on her pants, and then she looked up and saw that everyone was on the floor, so she fell over too. "I can even explain how I was born, if you want." A.J continued. Before anyone could reply to that, there was a crash outside. Immediately, everyone stood up and ran out the door. A.J was the last, and he nearly ran into Jason, who was staring at a giant… thing that landed in the middle of the camp. After it stood and stretched A.J realized that it was a bronze dragon, easily taller than the trees. It blew fire into the sky, and then it collapsed.

"No way." Said Jason, with awe. Then he took off, sprinting right for the dragon. He was followed by everyone, including A.J. When they got right up close to the dragon, they heard a voice.

"_Di immortals_, this is the _fifth time_ you've crashed on me, Festus. You really need a better hobby." Said the voice.

"Calm down Leo, at least nothing blew up this time." Said another voice, this one a female. Just then, the right wing (at least A.J assumed it was the right wing) exploded. Then A.J could hear some cursing from the other voice, which must be this Leo person.

"You were saying, Calypso." When Percy heard that, he stopped so suddenly that Annabeth ran straight into him, and they both fell down. A.J didn't have any time to go back and help them because right then, two people walked out from behind the dragon. One was a short Latino-looking guy with shorts and a t-shirt. The other was a pretty girl in jeans and a t-shirt that matched Leo's . Both of them were covered from head to toe in oil. "I wonder if anyone from camp heard us crash h-"he didn't get to finish, because Piper talked him in a flying hug.

"LEO!" she screamed happily. Then, when she got off from him and helped him up, she punched him in the stomach. "Do you have any idea how worried we were after that explosion? We thought you were DEAD." She might have yelled at him some more, but Jason put a hand on her shoulder and she calmed down. Then he bent down to help Leo up.

"Okay, firstly, I _was_ dead after that explosion, but I rigged Festus to give me the physician's cure we worked so hard to get. Secondly, I promised that I would go back for Calypso, so I did. Thirdly, beauty queen, in case you haven't noticed, I CAME BACK!" After Leo stopped his ranting, he took a deep breath. "So, yeah, introductions." He said before Piper could reply. "Everyone, this is Calypso. Calypso, this is Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Thalia, Rachel, and, um Percy." He said pointing to everyone, but when he got to Percy, Calypso started freaking out.

"YOU!" She shouted. She unsheathed a katana, a Japanese samurai sword, and charged straight at Percy. Everybody was frozen in shock, Except for A.J. In a flash, he stepped in front of Calypso, and grabbed her sword with his bare hands. Then, in one quick motion, he flipped Calypso over his shoulder and placed his foot on her stomach, holding the katana to her throat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Said Leo, shaking out of his trance. "What just happened? One minute we're having a happy reunion, the next my girlfriend tries to decapitate Percy. Then this guy comes out of nowhere and stops her just like that. Who is this guy anyway?" When he finally stopped to take a breath, A.J realized that this kid was seriously hyper, even for a demigod. Before A.J could tell Leo who he was, Leo changed track again. He walked over to Calypso and helped her up. Then he had to restrain her from trying to hurt Percy again. "Okay Calypso, I know you're upset, but just calm down." They stood there like that for a few minutes, Leo holding calypso, whispering calming words to her. When It looked like things had finally calmed down, Annabeth chose that moment to come out of her trance. She drew a sword that looked to be made of bone, and charged straight at Calypso. Before she got there, a wall of ruby red fire erupted between them. When everybody looked at Leo, who was equally hocked, they heard a voice.

"ENOUGH!" shouted A.J, Whose eyes were burning with the same red fire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you guys think. Leave me a comment in the reviews. O and if you have ideas, like for pairings and whatnot, let me know that too. I'll see if i can put them in here somewhere. Thanks<strong>


End file.
